Ruby and Ash
by Come Along Fray
Summary: 6 months ago, Alec Lightwood awoke on the side of the road with no recollection of anything but his name and age. Now he's moved to New York to start a new life. After meeting the fascinating Magnus Bane, Alec starts to piece together his old life and figure out what happened that night he lost his memory. TMI AU: No Downworld or Nephilim
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alec Lightwood stepped off the train and glanced around nervously. He quickly looked at the map shown on his phone and started off through the curling tendrils of smoke. They made their way into his lungs and brought sharp tears to his eyes. Finally, escaping from the train station, he hailed a cab and stared out the window as he made his way to his new home.

Alec clutched protectively at his only suitcase. It was all he had left now. Only a few hazy memories and a small suitcase of clothes. And, of course, his ruby pendant that he, for some reason, felt much attached to.

Your life isn't that easy to continue on through after waking up by the side of the road with amnesia, only remembering your name and age. His pendant was the only thing he had left after the incident. Alec didn't even know what the incident was. He just called it, well, "the incident".

Over the past six months since it happened, Alec had grown closer and closer to books, and writing. It was a way for him to escape from his everyday problems and to be someone else for a while.

Feeling a wave of panic rise inside him, Alec pushed it down and clutched at the pendant on his throat. A few minutes later, the cab driver stopped the vehicle and jerked his bearded chin at the door.

"Here you go, kid," he said in a gruff voice. Alec tossed a 20 dollar bill onto the seat and thanked the man. He pulled his suitcase out of the cab and walked into the apartment building.

It wasn't anything special, really. After the incident, Alec had found a wallet in his pocket with 5000 dollars in it. He guessed that was a stroke of luck, after everything bad that had happened to him. Keeping his chin up, he walked through the doors of his new home.

3 hours later, Alec was settled into an armchair by the fire that had been left in the place. Luckily, the previous owner had left most furniture in the flat, but there were still plenty of things Alec needed to buy. He opened his book with a sigh of content. It really was comfortable. The apartment had 7 rooms; a bathroom by the door, a hallway leading from the door to the kitchen, and then the living room and dining room were one adjoined room, with a den and a master bedroom. Another bathroom was included in the master bedroom. The first thing Alec had done when he arrived was load the few books he had onto the bookshelf in the bedroom.

Alec sighed and rubbed his face, his fingers sliding underneath his glasses. He was so tired. His brain felt like mush and his eyes weighed a ton, slowly dragging down. Eventually, he fell asleep in the chair, his book spread out on his chest, his glasses crooked on his face, and his black hair curling in his eyes.

 _There were flashing images. A purple, sparkly vest. A cat perched on a windowsill, hissing. Eyes, sharp as a cat's. Dark woods. The screech of tires. Headlights. A man's terrified face-_

Alec woke up with a start. His glasses fell off his face, and his book slid to the floor. He shook his head, tousling his hair, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Then he stretched and walked to the kitchen. It was 9:00. The sun shone brightly, and Alec blinked, his eyes adjusting. After a breakfast of toast and orange juice (and fighting with himself for 15 minutes), he got his coat and shoes on, still dressed from the night before, and headed out the door.

Alec pulled out his phone. He searched for the nearest bookstore, and hailed another cab. He was going to be broke in a few weeks, just from hailing all these cabs.

 _In a few weeks._ Alec laughed to himself. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't on vacation. This was his new life. It was strange.

The cab pulled up to a white building, with two big windows displaying rows of books on the shelves. He pulled open the door, hearing the small bells announce his arrival.

Instantly, the sweet smell of paper hit his nose. Alec's heart grew lighter. It was like a peaceful haze had settled over his mind, and he felt calmer.

"Hello?" Alec said. "Is anyone here?" He approached the counter, pushing hand on the small concierge bell.

A man with slightly graying hair and spectacles slipping down his nose answered. He looked at Alec curiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His voice was deeper than Alec expected. "Are you looking for something in particular? Or are you just browsing?"

Alec cleared his throat. "Uh, no. I wanted to volunteer here. I wouldn't ask for much. I just moved here yesterday, and I'm a little down on money."

The man's eyes lit up. They were blue, but not piercing blue, like Alec's. They were a soft blue, the kind that were nice to look at. It made Alec want to look him in the eye when he spoke to him.

"Oh, wonderful," the man exclaimed. "I was drowning here by myself." He pushed his glasses up and straightened his flannel shirt. Then he stuck out his hand. It was callused. "I'm Lucian. But you can call me Luke." Alec shook his hand.

Luke started off for the shelves. "How often can you work? I can take as much or as little help as you like. I'll pay you a good amount; I never buy anything new. I only use money for the bills." Alec nodded.

"I can, uh, work every day for 3 hours. Got nothing better to do." Luke grinned. "Excellent. Can you start now?'

And that was what brought Alec here, retrieving books from the boxes in the back, handing out receipts, accepting money, counting change. He recommended a few books to people. He went home with 60 dollars in his pocket, including tips from the people he had helped.

As he walked down the busy street, Alec was seized by the sudden craving for a coffee. He stopped at the nearest café and walked inside.

Walking up to the counter, he waited in line until it was his turn, tapping is foot impatiently. He ordered a black coffee. Then he found a seat by the window and stared off into space, daydreaming.

He was jerked out of his reverie by soft footsteps approaching him. A waiter with a shock of black hair sticking up in every direction was adjusting the mug and sugar bowl, along with the tray, and didn't look at him. The man leaned to place the mug on the table, the glitter near his eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Thank you," Alec said.

The man's head jerked upwards, his eyes closing in on Alec's face. The mug crashed to the floor. It shattered and coffee spilled across the gray stone. The whole store fell into silence, all eyes on Alec's table.

"Alec?" the man whispered in disbelief. Then the man's bright eyes rolled backwards and he crumpled to the ground.

 **A/N: Yayyyyyy! I got so many (and by so many I mean three) asking me to write a full-length fic, or continue An Era Knowing You. I will not be continuing AEKY, but this is my full-length story, and I hope you enjoy! Leave me comments telling me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the man fainted, the whole café exploded. People rushed over to get a better look. A man pulled out his phone, dialed a number and spoke with one finger plugging the ear that wasn't flush with the cell phone.

Alec sat in his seat, frozen.

Who was this man? Why did he sound…..terrified?

Alec kept sitting and squeezing his hands in his lap. His fingers travelled upwards to the ruby pendant around his neck. A wave of reassurance washed over him, but the numb pulse of horror still buzzed through his body. His fingertips felt like they were bursting with electricity.

5 minutes later, the whir of sirens were heard. Men in uniforms jumped out of the ambulance. They hurried inside and pushed their way towards the man on the floor. Alec turned away.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice asked. Alec looked up into the brown, almond shaped eyes of a police officer. "I'm Jia," the woman said. "Officer Penhallow." Alec smiled weakly. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Alec nodded.

"Some people say you physically harmed this man. Is that true?"

Alec gasped. "What? No- _No._ No, no, no, no." Officer Penhallow raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me what happened, then?"

Alec recounted the story, in a daze. Officer Penhallow scribbled in a notebook.

"Thank you for your time, Mr.…..?"

"Lightwood," Alec said. Something flashed in Officer Penhallow's eyes, but she quickly replaced it with a polite smile. Then she walked away. Alec stared out the window again, and managed to catch a glimpse of the man lifting the black haired waiter into the ambulance.

Alec sat in the waiting room of the hospital. After 15 long minutes, a doctor emerged from around the corner. Alec stood up.

"I want to see the man in the coffee shop," Alec declared. The doctor stared at him.

"You don't know him?"

Alec shook his head. "But I think he knows me."

The doctor nodded. "I'll ask if he wants any visitors." It was Alec's turn to nod. The doctor turned on his heel and strode back around the bend.

Alec sat back down and played with his fingers.

5 minutes after that, the doctor reemerged.

"Is he okay?" Alec demanded.

The doctor smiled. "He's insisting to be let out. He says he wishes to see you."

Alec's stomach churned. What had he been expecting? That he wouldn't want to see him?

Actually, that was exactly what he had been expecting.

 _It was what I hoped,_ Alec thought glumly as he followed the doctor to the elevator. The man pushed the button for the 3rd floor. The he lead Alec through a complicated series of corners and brightly coloured walls that made Alec's head spin. Finally, they stopped at a door that seemed to be miles away from the elevator. Alec's stomach was in knots.

The doctor opened the door and ushered Alec inside.

"I'm absolutely fine," he heard a voice protest. It was a nice voice. "There should be a law against this. I am being held against my will. Release me, humble peasants."

The doctor drew the curtain aside. Alec saw the same man from the coffee shop, his black hair sticking every direction. He had gently sloped eyes that indicated he was from somewhere in Asia. They were so bright. His skin was tanned the way Alec's never did.

The man stopped protesting and stared at Alec. The colour drained fro his cheeks. He swallowed.

"Can I speak alone with him?" the man inquired tentatively. His voice trmebled slightly.

The doctor hesitated, then decided against it. Alec figured he realized this man wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright," he said. "You have 5 minutes."

The doctor and the two nurses left the room.

The door closed with a click.

Alec gulped.

"Do you know who I am?" the man queried. His voice shook again.

Alec shook his head.

The man's eyes filled with tears. He swallowed them down. His face smoothed out into a cool expression. He held out his hand.

"I'm Magnus," he said. "Magnus Bane." Alec shook his hand. It was cool, his tanned skin smooth.

"Alec Lightwood, "Alec replied.

"I know, " Magnus said quietly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Can I have your number?" Magnus asked,like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Alec blicnked.

"Oh. Uh, sure." He wuickly jotted down the number on a napkin. Magnus took it, and ran his fingers over the blue ink.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lightwood," Magnus drawled, obviously teasing. Alec bowed stiffly.

 _Stop being so awkward around guys,_ Alec scolded himself. _You idiot_.

But Magnus just laughed.

"I'm sorry I made you faint," Alec said.

Magnus snorted. "Not like I care."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you faint?"

Magnus blinked. "Oh. Um…I have hyperglycemia and hadn't eaten in a while. Sorry it wasn't because of your killer looks."

Alec felt heat rise to his face. He looked away. Magnus grinned. His eyes twinkled when he smiled.

The doctor walked in at that moment.

"Time's up," he said, jerking a thumb towards the door.

"Bye, Alec" Magnus called. Alec smiled and left.

Walking out of the hospital, Alec couldn't help the feeling of warmth in his chest. He couldn't help but think about Magnus and his raven black hair. Alec wondered if it was as soft as it looked…

Woah. What was going on? Alec shook his head as if to shake the thought out of his head. He hailed another cab to the apartment.

That evening, as Alec sat in his chair by the fireplace, he couldn't stop looking at his phone for any texts. He also couldn't stop thinking about the hospital.

 _Wow,_ he thought. _I haven't even been here a week and I've already gotten into trouble. This must be a bad omen._

Just then, his phone chimed. It was a text from and unknown number.

 **Do you like glitter?** it read.

Alec stared at the phone.

 **Who is this?** he typed back, his finger hovering over the button before he pressed "send."

The phone buzzed with a reply.

 **Hyperglycemia.**

Alec laughed.

 **I'm not much of a glitter person,** he replied.

 **I'm sorry. I don't speak loser,** came Magnus' answer.

 **I'm sorry. I don't speak gay,** Alec typed, then instantly regretted it.

But Magnus didn't miss a beat. **I think of myself as a freewheeling bisexual.**

Alec laughed again.

 **LOL.**

 **Why do people say LOL? I highly doubt you're actually laughing out loud. Don't say that unless you're actually laughing.**

 **I am.**

 **Liar.**

 **Okay, fine. NLOL.**

 **?  
Not Laughing Out Loud.**

 **That's stupid.**

 **Your rant was stupid.**

 **Nice one, gay boy.**

Alec stared.

 **How did you know?**

 **So you don't deny it?**

 **Stop changing the subject.**

 **Built-in gay radar. Be jealous.**

Alec shook his head.

 **You're unbelievable.**

 **Well, yes. I do have that effect.**

 **I'm exhausted. Long day. Talk to you tomorrow?**

 **Goodnight, Alec.**

 **Goodnight, hyperglycemia.**

Alec turned the screen off and walked to his bedroom, placing the phone on the bedside table. As he began to walk to the bathroom to brush his teeth, his phone buzzed. Alec picked it up and read it. He smiled, and walked to the bathroom.

 **LOL**

 **A/N: Sorry. That chapter was weird. Things will get more intense in later chapters, I promise. Just be patient. Also, just a quick warning, this fic will not have any mature topics. So, if you don't like that, please don't leave hate comments. That's not nice. Anyway, I'll try to upload a new chapter soon, I'm just very busy with dance and school.**

 **To be continued…..**

 **That sounded dumb.**

 **Okay. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alec awoke the next morning in a good mood, which never happened. He practically skipped into the kitchen to make coffee, and hummed to himself (quite off key, mind you) while pouring it into the mug he bought yesterday. It had hipster glasses on it. He smiled while drinking it. All of a sudden, his phone chimed. He almost jumped for joy, snatching the phone off the counter. It was a text from Magnus.

 **I'm being released from this concrete prison! Finally, these idiots figured out I'm fine and don't have a fatal disease, so three cheers for being healthy!**

Alec waited a few seconds before responding, so he didn't seem like he had been waiting for this text.

 **Except for your hyperglycemia,** he wrote.

 **Let me enjoy my moment, gay boy,** Magnus responded.

 **,** was all Alec said, and pocketed his phone.

Then, in record speed, he got dressed, brushed his teeth and headed to Luke's bookstore.

As soon as Alec walked in the door, he heard voices coming from the back. He walked closer and began to unload the boxes of books on the counter, labeled "Alec." Even though he tried not eavesdrop, Alec couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Jocelyn, she's a grown up girl. She can make her own decisions," Luke's voice said.

"She doesn't spend any time at home! She's always out with that boy of hers!" This was a female voice, clearly agitated.

"He's a nice boy," Luke answered.

"Fine. But if she doesn't start spending more time at home, I am putting an ending to this…whatever this is." Footsteps came from the back. Alec quickly turned and picked up a handful of books.

A red haired woman with bright green eyes came marching out of the back, followed by Luke, in his typical flannel, a crease between his eyebrows. The woman, Jocelyn, was wearing a black apron, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The apron was splattered with paint.

Luke saw Alec. The spot between his eyebrows smoothed over, and a smile lit up his face.

"Alec!" he exclaimed. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Of course I came," Alec responded, and placed a book on a shelf.

"Uh, let me introduce you to my wife." Luke scratched the back of his head. "Alec, Jocelyn. Jocelyn, Alec." He gestured to each of them in turn. Jocelyn waved, and Alec offered a small smile.

Jocelyn turned to Luke, pointing a finger at him like he was a child who stole a cookie from the cookie jar. "Remember what I said," Jocelyn stated. "I will do it."

Luke smiled weakly. "Love you," he said.

Jocelyn's face softened. "Love you too. Now get to work," she said, laughing as she walked out of the door.

Luke stared after her with a longing expression.

Alec blushed and turned back to the shelves, pushing handful after handful of books onto the dusty shelves.

"Listen, Alec," Luke began, scratching his head. Alec turned to face him. "Thanks for all the work you've been doing here. I've gotten a lot of customers telling me how great you are-." He was cut off by the doors jingling, announcing the arrival of customers. It was a couple. The girl had red hair. She was pretty, and quite small with a delicate frame. Her slender fingers were entwined with a muscular boy, with golden hair and almost golden eyes. He towered over her.

"Hi, Dad," the girl said, kissing Luke on the cheek.

"Hey, Luke," the boy said. He was probably 18.

Luke's face cracked into a big smile. "Clary! Hi!" He hugged her. Then he swallowed, turning to the boy, who was rocking back and forth on his heels. "Jace." Jace nodded.

"Who's this?" Clary asked, acknowledging Alec.

"This is Alec. He works for me now. Or, uh, with me."

"For him," Alec corrected him. Luke and Clary grinned. Jace chuckled.

"Hi," Clary said, shaking his hand. "This is my boyfriend, Jace." Jace clapped Alec on the back. Alec gulped. He was very handsome.

A few girls walked past the window. One of them stopped and nudged her friend, gesturing to Jace. They all started giggling, and then rushed off. Jace was oblivious.

"They were staring at you," Clary told Jace. He looked unfazed.

"Well, of course they are," he said. "I am stunningly attractive."

Clary rolled her eyes, but looked at him like he was the God of All Things Wonderful.

Alec blushed again and continued stacking books.

Alec collapsed in his chair after work, exhausted. He closed his eyes and stayed there for a few seconds. Then he pulled out his phone and texted Magnus.

 **Hello.**

A reply came in in just a few seconds.

 **Hello, gay boy.**

 **Stop calling me gay boy.**

 **I will if you stop calling me hyperglycemia.**

 **I don't call you hyperglycemia. You call yourself that.**

 **Okay then, gay boy.**

 **Wait. Is that a face?**

 **Yes…**

 **Oh. Okay.**

 **…..**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **….**

 **…**

 **By the Angel! Stop being so socially awkward!**

 **You did it too!**

There was no reply for a few minutes. Alec was starting to wonder if Magnus was angry with him. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his phone chimed.

 **Want to go for coffee?**

Alec felt his face heat up.

 **At the place you fainted?**

 **Pshhhhhh. No.**

 **Okay then. Where?**

 **Copburg Coffee. It's on Agrikola street.**

 **Okay. I've got nothing better to do.**

 **Ouch.**

 **Haha. See you then.**

 **Bye, gay boy.**

 **Stop that, hyperglycemia.**

 **Okay, Alec.**

Alec smiled widely, and ran to his room. He desperately searched for something wearable. Finally, he decided on a blue plaid button down shirt that was slightly wrinkled, and blue jeans. He wore his black Converse shoes.

Why did he care so much? This was just a friendly get-together. Just as friends. Well, not even friends. Acquaintances. Why were they meeting, when they had only met once? Why did Alec give Magnus his number after talking to him for 5 minutes?

Alec couldn't deny the feeling that he knew Magnus from somewhere. It tickled at the back of his mind, nudging at his memories.

Alec groaned with frustration. He didn't know. Surely he was wrong. Magnus would have said something.

But why, at the hospital, did Magnus ask Alec if he knew him? Why did he look so sad when Alec said no?

All these questions whirled around in his head as he headed out the door for the second time that day, more puzzled than ever.

 **A/N: Ta-da! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while-ish. My life is so freaking busy! Anyway, feel free to send me a message of anything you might want to see in future chapters. I will try my very best to include them! Also, again, if you request mature things, I will not put them in, so just don't try. Really.**

 **Reviews and favourites are awesome *winks not-so-subtly***

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiiii! I know I don't usually put author's notes at the beginning but I did. As you can see. I just wanted to apologize for not posting in a while. I've just been super busy and stressed out so I'm sorry. I'll have an announcement at the end of the chapter, so please read on!**

 **Chapter 4**

When Alec arrived at the coffee shop, he stared at the doors for a second in disbelief. Why had he agreed to this so soon? Magnus could be some sort of axe murder or rapist. But something in his gut told him that Magnus actually…cared for him.

Ugh. Alec shook his head. All these questions were giving him a headache.

He walked into the doors. It was just starting to get dark, the sky smudged with purples, oranges and reds. The clouds were tinted blue.

Looking around, he saw Magnus sitting alone at a little table in the corner. He was sketching in a notebook, his brow furrowed in concentration and he was biting his bottom lip.

He looked adorable.

Alec shook his head again.

As he approached the table, Magnus didn't even flinch. He sat down. Magnus looked up, his bright eyes taking a moment to focus on Alec's face. Then his face broke into a smile.

"Gay boy!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd show!

Alec smiled. "I'm not that rude." Alec leaned over. "What are you drawing?"

Magnus bit his lip again. God, he was cute. "I like clothes," Magnus explained. "I design it." He handed Alec his book. "You can look if you want."

Alec flipped through the pages. All the clothes were sparkly.

"These are amazing," Alec said. As he neared the very beginning, Magnus' proud smile hardened and his eyes widened in panic.

"Wait, no, let me see my book," he said, grabbing for it. Alec stopped flipping through. There were drawings of a man, with dark hair and blue eyes, smiling, reading, and in every one of them he had the same love struck look on his face. The man looked surprisingly familiar….

It was him.

Alec looked from the book, to Magnus, and back to the book.

"Who is this?" Alec demanded, even though he knew who it was.

"You," Magnus stated.

"Why have you been drawing me?"

"Uh….." Magnus looked away.

"You know what?" Alec snapped the book closed. "I shouldn't have come. This was a terrible idea." He shoved his chair back and headed towards the door.

"Alec, wait!" Magnus called, but Alec was far gone.

On the way home, Alec was fuming. He was sick of being confused, sick of not knowing the answers.

He stormed inside his flat, slamming the door. He pulled off his shoes and stormed to the living room, collapsing in his chair. He fiercely yanked a book from his shelves and began to read. He read until the memories of today dissolved away into fizzy nothing, and he was just Alec, not the boy with amnesia, not the embarrassing loser, just Alec.

Alec didn't know how long he read. All he knew was that when he looked at the clock, it was 4:00. He yawned, closing his book, and fell asleep.

Magnus paced around his room, worried. What had he done to insult Alec? He didn't know what to do. He had to lead him off about the drawings- he knew what would happen if he told the truth. But what to say? How could he make things right?

Magnus smiled. Then he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Alec awoke to the sound of knocking at the door.

No one knew his address.

Cautiously, he walked to the door and pulled it open.

It was Magnus.

Alec stared.

"How did you get this address?"

"Easy. I tracked your cell number when we first met."

"Ummmmmm…..stalk much?" Alec attempted to close the door, but Magnus stuck his foot in it.

"I'm sorry I made you mad, gay boy," Magnus said, his eyes getting bigger like a puppy's. He was so darn cute.

"Don't call me gay boy," Alec said. "Leave me alone."

"Why did that upset you?" Magnus asked.

"I'm sick of not knowing things," Alec said. He didn't notice Magnus nudging the door open with his foot and stepping inside, closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know," Alec replied. He took a deep breath. "Six months ago, I woke up on the side of the road in Texas. I don't remember anything about my old life except my name and age. I stayed in Texas for a couple of months, staying in hotel to hotel, until I finally decided to come here and make a new life for myself."

Magnus stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Alec was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"That's…..terrible," Magnus said astonished.

Alec shrugged.

"Wow, that's, uh, rough."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, gay boy. For calling you gay boy and being insensitive."

"That's fine. Hyperglycemia."

"Shut up." Magnus grinned and punched Alec in the arm lightly.

"Now you have to tell me about you," Alec said.

Magnus smiled. "Another time," he said.

Alec grinned. "Have you ever been in love?"

Magnus' smile faded as quickly as it appeared. He turned away. "I said not now," Magnus replied quietly. "I should go now. Goodbye, Alec." And with that, he turned and walked out the door, leaving Alec standing there, shocked. Magnus Bane was a mystery, and Alec was going to figure him out.

 **I'm sorry, this chapter is really bad. I got distracted while writing and it just didn't turn out as well.**

 **For the announcement: I'm switching to Archive of Our Own! I will be finishing this story, but I will be switching to AO3 after I finish this. My username will be Emma_Carstairs, and I will write TID and TMI fanfiction.**

 **Okay. Bye for now!**


End file.
